


In which Viktor forgets Yuuri's birthday

by Pastel_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Sky/pseuds/Pastel_Sky
Summary: It's November and Viktor wonders when Yuuri's birthday is. He realises he misses it. *edited*I promise chapter two will come out this week. Life's been pretty busy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally been able to edit this! I hope you enjoy-
> 
> Chapter 2 will come very soon ;)

Yuuri let out a distressed sigh as he steps off the ice. His feet ached and he wouldn't be surprised if there was a few new blisters on his toes. Sweat lines his brow and makes his dark bangs cling to his forehead.Today had been a grueling rehearsal. With the grand prix right around the corner, Yuuri needed all the practice he could get. Viktor was sure to push Yuuri to his full potential. Unfortunately that meant the japanese man would not be able to celebrate his 24th birthday. It's not like his coach remembers anyways. Viktor, as much as Yuuri loves him, is very forgetful.  
“Well done Yuuri,” the russian man sings out his praise to his younger student. “I think we can call it a day. You look absolutely worn out. We wouldn't want you to injure yourself would we,”? He adds a small wink with his words. Yuuri didn't have the strength to argue. He nods and slides on his skate guards and makes his way over to the bench near the rink. Viktor follows and joins in next to him.  
Yuuri looks up at Viktor. He notices a gleam in his eyes. The silver haired man has something in mind. “Hey Viktor,” Yuuri asks as he still tries to catch his breath. “What's on your mind?”. Viktor’s piercing blue eyes grow wide before he sticks out his hands in defence.  
“Nothing! Nothing at all my dear Yuuri. What makes you say that?” His words are rushed and Yuuri wonders if it's because he's nervous. “It's getting late. We should hurry back before the sun sets.” And like that Viktor gets up and walks to the doors, leaving poor Yuuri to quickly shove his skates and coat in his bag.  
Both of the men walk back to the bath house in silence. Their hands casually touch every few steps and neither of them seem to stop it, although Viktor gets a kick out of seeing Yuuri’s cheeks redden. The walk is beautiful. Snow that resembles crystals in the sunlight covers Kyushu. The sky turns into a brilliant orange and red and then begins to darken by the time they reach Yuuri’s home. The shorter man just about passss out on the floor as soon as they enter in.  
“Finally you're home. It's been hours!” they are greeted by Minako’s rosey cheeks. She has been drinking. Hiroko waves at her son from the kitchen. She wears a bright smile on her aging face. Yuuri can't help but smile back.  
“I am finally home. If you don't mind, I'm going to wash up.” He bows to his family and heads upstairs. Viktor is left standing in the doorway in the meantime. He doesn't speak much japanese, so he's only able to pick up a few words. He always hated being left alone without a translator. Minako can speak english fairly well which helps. But Yuuri’s parents only know the basics of the language making hard to communicate. He hopes they understand the plans he has laid out for the night.  
Around half an hour later Yuuri comes down from his room. His hair is still wet from the shower. Little droplets form at the tips of his hair and threaten to fall on the floor. So милый Viktor thinks to himself. “Oh Yuuri you're back.” Viktor is practically singing out his name. “I have something planned for us. It'll require a few nights out of town though. We're leaving tonight. You need to pack quickly. We…”  
Yuuri cuts in. “It's already so late though. Can't this wait?” he almost begs and slouches down. His coach shakes his head and points Yuuri up to his room. With little enthusiasm he gets himself ready for the trip. With the hug and wave of his family, they are off.  
Once settled in the taxi, Yuuri questions Viktor. “Where are we going? Viktor, you've been acting strange. Why?” there was a bit of worry in his voice. Viktor chuckles before responding.  
“Don't worry little piggy. Just relax. Sleep if you want. You'll see soon enough what I have in store for you.” Yuuri frowns. He does though as told and lays his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Tiredness hit him and he was out. So adorable, the russian thinks to himself. He removes Yuuri’s glasses before him himself falls into a nap.

“Yuuri,” The soft coo of his name wakes the dark haired man up. He blinks a few times to adjust to the light. His surroundings seem unfamiliar. Then again he is without his glasses and everything is blurry shapes. “Good evening.” Viktor’s warm accented voice relaxes Yuuri.  
Viktor grabs both of their bags as Yuuri finds his glasses. He steps out of the small taxi and stretches. Being in a car for such a long time left him feeling sore. But at least he can now see. They are parked in front of a hotel and from the looks of it the hotel is not cheap. Of course it's a five star hotel. Why would Viktor have anything else? Viktor motions him in the automatic doors. They are welcomed with a rush of hot air and a piano softly playing somewhere. The walls and floor are decorated in soft pinks and gold. A fireplace takes up a section of the lobby.  
“Welcome,” the receptionist gives the two a warm smile. Viktor rushes over there to discuss the arrangements he made earlier. Yuuri is left with the bags and to bask in the glory of the riches around him. Before too long his coach is back at his side with a key that reminds Yuuri of an actual house key. Viktor takes both the bags again despite Yuuri’s complaining and head to the single elevator in the centre of the lobby. It is glass leaving them to look over the hotel as they head up to floor seven. Their room is across the hall.  
“Viktor, what is this? I want to know.” The other man has a smug smile on his face.  
“Stop asking questions dear Yuuri. Just enjoy the moment.” Viktor opens the door the room. Yuuri can't believe his eyes as he walks in. A single queen size bed sits in the middle. The sheets on the bed are a tan colour. A mini kitchen sits to the right near the oversized window. A couch the same colour of the bed spread is on the left. The bathroom is hidden behind sliding doors. He stands there wide eyed. “You don't like,” Viktor frowns.  
“Nononono! That's not it! But isn't this a bit… extensive?” He moves his eyes to Viktor.  
“You deserve the best my pork cutlet bowl.” Viktor says their bags on the floor at the end of the bed. “Get in you pajamas. You're surprise is in the morning.”  
“Morning? Viktor what is this?” there is no response. Viktor is stripping down to his boxers. Yuuri averts his eyes from the lean man. Viktor is beautiful in every way. Yuuri would just become flustered if he stares. He slips on sweats and a black t-shirt before sliding into the bed. Viktor joins him in just his boxers. “You aren't wearing anything else?” Viktor shakes his head. “And I can sleep on the couch if you…” he is cut off by arms wrapping around him.  
“Sleep. It's been a long day.” Viktor burries his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and falls into slumber almost instantly. Yuuri is left with hot cheeks and feeling rather uncomfortable against Viktor’s naked chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your day is as wonderful as you


End file.
